


No Control

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Friends With Benefits, Hardcore, Humor, Jooheon is a cockslut for hyunwoo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, a little hint of changki at the end, hyunwoo just wants him to shut up, i just love those losers, showheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: In which Jooheon does aegyo during sex and Hyunwoo just wants him to shut up for once.





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutasheet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutasheet/gifts).



> Wow so yeah this is my first fic that I've written for a fandom other than phan in literally like six years? I don't know what I'm doing? But I had fun so that's all that matters. Shownu and Jooheon aren't even my big ship, but I promised Charlie that I would make this for him, and then Julianna (wangjahyungwon) urged me forth. Thank you for pushing me down this rabbit hole, Charlie. I kinda hate you but I'm grateful so here's a gift. I wrote most of this at 4am so enjoy!

To say that Jooheon was a bottom was completely and utterly wrong. While he acted like a child the majority of the time, liked to hold hands with anybody who would give him the time of day, and he was the biggest scaredy cat in the world. 

Yet even so, Jooheon was pretty dominant in bed. He liked to be the one in control. He liked to feel another person’s soft, pliant body beneath him as they took everything he gave him. His rapping persona compared to his actual self was much like his sex life, one could say. Frightening on stage, harmless off stage. Scary in the sheets, cheery in the streets. Or whatever the saying went.

But if there was one thing for certain, Jooheon would get on his hands and knees and let the one and only Hyunwoo take him any way that he wanted. Hell, Jooheon’s pretty sure that was the case for literally every single member in the group. If Hyunwoo asked Kihyun to suck him off, Kihyun wouldn’t even question it. Not even Wonho would be able to resist Hyunwoo’s dominating charm. 

Which is exactly why Jooheon justifies the way he’s currently face down on the mattress of his poor dorm bed, moaning like a middle class whore as Hyunwoo fucks him from behind. 

“Is that all you got, beef cake?” Jooheon teased, slightly breathless. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Hyunwoo wasn’t much better off by the looks of it. “When I told you I’d bottom for you, I didn’t expect you to be so _gentle,_ you old man.”

Hyunwoo wasn’t impressed, grabbing Jooheon’s hair and roughly yanking it so his head was off the pillow, throat on full display. His chest was forced upwards, his arms trying to find leverage underneath him as Hyunwoo aggressively slammed into him. “Can you just shut up for one second?” Hyunwoo muttered before flattening his hand on Jooheon’s head and shoving his face back down into the pillows, trying to muffle Jooheon’s whorish moans _and_ his voice. 

Truth be told, Jooheon loved to rile Hyunwoo up. He loved the way he got so frustrated that he would do anything in his power just to make Jooheon stop talking. He would grip his hips hard enough to leave marks in the form of bruises, would push his face into the pillows until Jooheon was gasping for breath. He would slam his hips so hard that the sound of their skin slapping together would echo around the dorm room. 

Jooheon loved it. He loved the feeling of Hyunwoo fucking him. He loved that this composed, sweet man would get so frustrated with him that he felt the need to shut him up by fucking his brains out. He loved the way Hyunwoo’s cock felt inside of him, stretching him in all the right places, easily finding his prostate and abusing it until Jooheon was nearly in tears. 

And that was always the end goal for Jooheon; to be so fucked that he ended up sobbing. 

Suddenly, Hyunwoo pulled out of him and Jooheon whined at the loss, feeling his hole clench around nothing. He pushed his hips back, trying to get Hyunwoo to enter him again, but to no avail. Hyunwoo just slapped his thigh, ordering him to turn onto his back. 

Jooheon had no option but to obey. He could tease better this way, anyway. 

Hyunwoo leaned down and bit down on his collarbone, undoubtedly leaving a mark in his wake. Jooheon let out a squeak that turned into a full-on moan when suddenly Hyunwoo was pushing back inside of him, filling him up, giving him what he wanted. Jooheon felt so full for a moment, his breath escaping him, that he could say absolutely nothing for a hot minute. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, as Hyunwoo spread his legs and started to fuck him so deep that Jooheon would probably not be able to participate in dance practice the next day. 

Only when he got his breath back, only when he could make sense of his surroundings, did Jooheon start to play again. He turned on full aegyo, knowing that Hyunwoo _hated_ when he did that, his face turning red and his teeth gritting together. “Oppa, am I doing a good job?” Jooheon whined out, pouting his lip. “Am I being a good boy for you, oppa?”

Hyunwoo groaned and buried his face into Jooheon’s shoulder so he could stop looking at the younger’s innocent face. “Jooheon, I swear to God.”

“What do you swear, oppa?” Jooheon gasped out, letting out another soft moan as Hyunwoo started to aggressively hit his prostate with every thrust, digging his nails into Jooheon’s hip bones. He gulped and brought his hands to Hyunwoo’s face, lifting it up so he could stare him straight in the eyes. “Don’t you love me? Because I love you soooo much! I want to be such a good boy for you!” And then he made a heart with his fingers, which _really_ set Hyunwoo off. 

Suddenly, Jooheon couldn’t speak. There was a heavy hand pressed to his mouth that tasted of sweat, effectively shutting him up. It didn’t stop the loud moans that escaped from his throat though, when Hyunwoo unleashed his fury onto him. With one hand holding his thighs open and the other holding Jooheon down by his mouth, Hyunwoo started to fuck him so hard that Jooheon could not physically speak anymore. 

This is what he loved about making Hyunwoo frustrated. He could feel every inch of Hyunwoo’s cock as he thrusted into him, could feel the tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as his prostate was hit every time. The hand over his mouth laboured his breathing, making it hard for him to inhale, which in turn made him dizzy with lust. His cock was rock hard against his pelvis and he could feel himself leaking precum everywhere, staining both his stomach and Hyunwoo’s when he leaned down to suck a bruise into Jooheon’s shoulder. 

He could feel himself getting close to orgasm, his balls clenching and his stomach getting that familiar warm feeling. He could tell that Hyunwoo was close as well, could feel the way his cock twitched inside of him, growing ever harder. And then Hyunwoo was taking his hands away, the one from Jooheon’s mouth instead going around his throat, squeezing lightly just like Jooheon liked. The one from his thigh was then spread over his stomach, pressing into the skin, which made Jooheon choke out a whine. 

Hyunwoo always liked to feel himself fucking into Jooheon through his stomach, and Jooheon thought the idea was so incredibly hot. It made his body tighter around Hyunwoo’s dick, made Hyunwoo growl low in his throat, and _god_ , Jooheon was not going to last. 

He reached for his own neglected cock, but Hyunwoo swatted his hand away, giving him a disapproving glare. “Tonight you’re coming untouched.” Jooheon whined and pouted his lip out, but Hyunwoo didn’t budge. “That’s your punishment for being such a little shit.”

Jooheon couldn’t argue with that. 

He liked this game they played. He would never stop playing it, and Hyunwoo fully knew that. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunwoo to reach his orgasm after that. He let out a loud groan, his hips stuttering, hand pressing against Jooheon’s throat, against his stomach, and then warm cum was filling Jooheon’s body, making him choke out an impossibly loud groan. 

If there was anything he loved more than this game, it was the feeling if Hyunwoo cumming inside of him, filling his body with heat. He especially liked it when Hyunwoo continued to fuck him after he came, his movements sloppy and slick, the cum aiding as lubrication. 

Jooheon was a blubbering mess at this point. He was blabbing out words that didn’t make sense, was clutching at the sheets, then Hyunwoo’s shoulders, then Hyunwoo’s ass, trying to get him deeper inside of him. He clenched around Hyunwoo’s dick, urging a grunt from the elder, and then Jooheon was cumming, his orgasm knocking through him so hard that he nearly blacked out for a minute. 

He let out a long drawn out moan, erratically bucking his hips, trying desperately to ride Hyunwoo’s cock through it all. He felt the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and then he was crying, sobbing as he reached his peak and splattered warm cum on his soft tummy. 

Hyunwoo leaned down to kiss him, trying to swallow his moans, but it never really worked. Jooheon was always loud when it came to things like this, and Hyunwoo should be used to it by now. But he kept kissing him, wiped at his eyes until his tears were mostly gone, and then they just laid there, soaking in each other’s presence. 

“You really need to stop calling me oppa during sex,” Hyunwoo muttered after a moment, slowly pulling out of Jooheon, making him wince as he felt Hyunwoo’s cum start to leak out of him. 

Gross. He needed a shower. 

“The day I stop calling you oppa during sex is the day I die,” Jooheon said breathlessly, kissing Hyunwoo on the cheek cheerily. 

“We should break up,” Hyunwoo said. 

Jooheon scoffed. “We aren’t even dating in the first place, you can’t break up with me.”

“I’m quitting the group.”

Jooheon shrugged and pushed Hyunwoo away from him so he could go clean them up. “Good. Then I won’t have to stare at your beefy arms anymore.”

They both laughed at that and began to clean up, using tissues and wet wipes to the best of their ability until a showering opportunity arose. Jooheon stripped the sheets and sprayed some fruity spray in the air, then got dressed and tried to make himself presentable for the dinner Kihyun was cooking. 

After they were finished, Jooheon kissed Hyunwoo on the lips once more. “Thanks for the sex!” he exclaimed, and high fived him. 

Hyunwoo sighed and shook his head. “Never again,” he lied, knowing fully well that they would do this again tomorrow. And the next day. And for the month after that as well. 

They made their way to the kitchen, Jooheon chattering happily while Hyunwoo walked confidently yet quietly. It was the walk of someone who had just had the best sex of their life. When they entered the kitchen, it was dead silent, the rest of the band members staring at them as they walked through the doors. 

Jooheon didn’t bat an eyelash. He felt like he was in a movie, jazzy music playing in the background as he greeted the uncomfortable faces of his band members. 

After a moment, Hyungwon groaned loudly and slammed his head back on the couch. “I can’t do this,” he deadpanned, and everyone turned to stare at him expectantly. “I can’t look them in the eye knowing that Jooheon does aegyo in bed.”

Jooheon snorted and put his hands on his hips, staring steadily back at them all. “Don’t act so surprised. You damn well knew we been fucking.”

There was a round of groans. Minhyuk covered Changkyun’s ears. Kihyun dropped his spatula. It was Hoseok who spoke up, annoyed, pulling at his hair with both hands. “Don’t say it like that in front of the _child_ ,” he hissed, nodding to Changkyun. 

Jooheon gave Wonho an unimpressed look. “After hearing Changkyun and Kihyun in the shower this morning, I’m sure he knows all about the sex, Hoseok. He doesn’t need to learn from me.”

With that, Kihyun properly kicked Jooheon out of the kitchen and sent him to bed without dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> Phan blog: botanistlester  
> MX blog: queenkihyun


End file.
